hiphopdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Popping
Popping is a street dance and one of the original funk styles that came from California during the 1960s-70s. It is based on the technique of quickly contracting and relaxing muscles to cause a jerk in the dancer's body, referred to as a pop or a hit. This is done continuously to the rhythm of a song in combination with various movements and poses. Popping is also used as an umbrella term to refer to a group of closely related illusionary dance styles and techniques that are often integrated with popping to create a more varied performance, such as the robot, waving and tutting. However, it is distinct from breaking and locking, with which popping is often confused. A popping dancer is commonly refed to as a popper. As one of the earliest funk and street dance style, popping is closely related to hip hop dancing. It is often performed in battles, where participants try to outperform each other in front of a crowd, giving room for improvisation and freestyle moves that are seldom seen in shows and performances, such as interaction with other dancers and spectators. Popping and related styles such as waving and tutting have also been incorporated into the electronica dance scene to some extent, creating new styles such as liquid and digits and turfing. Terminology As stated earlier, popping has become an umbrella term for a group of closely related styles and techniques that have often been combined or danced together with popping, some of which are seldom seen outside of popping contexts.The popping category generally centers around the technique of popping, but much variation involving closely related styles is allowed. However, the use of popping as an umbrella term has been criticized on the grounds that its many related styles must be clearly separated so that those who specialize in more specific styles aren't classified as poppers (ex: a waver, a tutter, a strober). It is often assumed that popping is a style of breakdance. This is due in large part to the movies Breakin' and Breakin 2: Electric Boogaloo. In these movies all styles of dance represented, (breaking and the funk styles: popping, locking, and electric boogaloo) were put under the "breakdance" label causing a naming confusion. This caused the media to associate funk styles with hip hop music and assume that popping and electric boogaloo were the same as breaking. The difference between the two is that breaking originated in the Bronx, New York and is danced on the floor while popping and boogaloo came out of Fresno, CA and are danced standing up. Characteristics Popping is centered around the technique of popping (or hitting), which means to quickly contract and relax muscles to create a jerking effect (a pop or hit) in the body. Popping can be concentrated to specific body parts creating variants such as arm pops, leg pops, chest pops and neck pops. They also can vary in explosiveness. Stronger pops normally involve popping both the lower and upper body simultaneously. Normally pops, or hits, are performed at regular intervals (the intervals can also be irregular if the dancer wants to avoid "the old one two", which refers to popping to the same beat continuously without any variation) intervals timed to the beat of the music, causing the dance to appear very rhythmic in nature. A common technique of transitioning between poses is the dime stop, heavily utilized in robot dancing, which basically means to end a movement with an abrupt halt (thus "stopping on a dime"), after which a pop normally occurs. Poses in popping make heavy use of angles, mime style movements and facial expressions. The lower body has many ways to move around from basic walking and stepping to the more complex and gravity defying styles of floating and electric boogaloo. Movements and techniques used in popping are generally focused on sharp contrasts, being either robotic and rigid or very loose and flowing. As opposed to breaking and its floor-oriented moves, popping is almost always performed standing up, except in rare cases when the dancer goes down on the knees or even lies down for a short while to perform a special move. Music Having its roots in the late 1970s funk music era, popping is commonly danced to funk and disco. During the 1980s, many poppers also utilized “electro”, “industrial dance” and other “new wave” styles to choreograph their popping routines. Popular artists utilized by poppers included Kraftwerk, Yellow Magic Orchestra, Twilight 22, Egyptian Lover, and World Class Wrecking Crew. More mainstream Rap was also employed by poppers during the 1980s, including Afrika Bambaataa, Kurtis Blow, Whodini, and Run DMC. Today, it is also common to see popping danced to more current music genres such as modern hip hop music (often abstract/instrumental hip hop) and various forms of electronic dance music. Songs that are generally favored have a straight and steady beat at around 90-120 beats per minute, a 4/4 time signature and a strong emphasis on the back beat, normally by a snare drum or a drum machine. The pops performed by the popper normally occur on every beat or on the distinct back beats. The popper can also choose to follow the music more freely such as by timing the pops to the rhythm of a melody or other rhythmic elements. Related styles and techniques , a common move in the floating style often seen combined with popping.]] There are a number of dance styles and techniques that are commonly mixed with popping to enhance the dancer's performance and create a more varied show, many of which are seldom seen outside of popping contexts. They can be seen as separate styles related to popping or as a part of popping when using it as an umbrella term. ; Animation : A style and a technique where you imitate film characters being animated by stop motion. The technique of moving rigidly and jerky by tensing muscles and using techniques similar to strobing and the robot to make it appear as if the dancer has been animated frame by frame. This style was heavily inspired by the dynamation films created by Ray Harryhausen, such as The Seventh Voyage of Sinbad (1958). : [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWyK95K0gqg Video example] (YouTube) ; Animatronics : A style that imitates animatronic robots. Related to the robot style, but adds a hit or bounce at the end of each movement. : [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZLbiOvD-V8 Video example] (YouTube) ; Boogaloo : Boogaloo or boog style is a loose and fluid dance style trying to give the impression of a body lacking bones, partly inspired by animated movies and cartoons. It utilizes circular rolls of various body parts, such as the hips, knees and head, as well as isolation and sectioning, like separating the rib cage from the hip. It also makes heavy use of angles and various steps and transitions to get from one spot to the next. It was developed in 1975 by Boogaloo Sam. In the original boogaloo you do not pop, but combined with popping it becomes the electric boogaloo, the signature style of The Electric Boogaloos (the dance crew). ; Bopping : A style of popping in which the chest is isolated by being pushed out and brought back while flexing the chest muscles. As this movement is performed to the beat the popper can incorporate different moves in between the chest bop. When practiced the chest bop can be done at a double-time interval adding a unique effect to the move. ; Cobra : Similar to the boogaloo, except you roll your chest like a snake.[http://tigger.uic.edu/~williams/pop2.html Explanation of cobra technique]. Accessed 2009-08-03. ; Crazy legs : A leg-oriented style focusing on fast moving legs, knee rolls and twisting feet. Developed in 1980-81 by Popin' Pete, originally inspired by the fast and agitated style of breaking by the famous b-boy Crazy Legs from Rock Steady Crew.DVD: Popin' Pete and Skeeter Rabbit in Old School Dictionary (Japan, 2004) produced by ADHIP (page in Japanese). ; Dime stopping : A technique of moving at a steady pace and then abruptly coming to a halt, as if attempting to stop on a dime. This is often combined with a pop at the beginning and/or end of the movement. ; Fast forward : The concept of moving faster than normal, like being part of a video being played in fast forward. ; Flexing : In flexing the dancer uses flexible arm stretches which usually include the temporary dislocation of the shoulder. Movements are also added to make the stretches look more exaggerated. This style of movement is also commonly known as "Bone-breaking". ; Floating, gliding and sliding : A set of footwork-oriented techniques that attempt to create the illusion that the dancer's body is floating smoothly across the floor, or that the legs are walking while the dancer travels in unexpected directions. Encompasses moves such as the backslide, which was made famous by Michael Jackson who called it the moonwalk. : ; Fresno : A move, which defines all that is essential in Popping (also used in electric boogaloo). The Fresno can be performed in various different ways as only the following requirements exist. In a fresno, the dancer moves side-to-side doing a hit on each turn with the leg and arm of the side the dancer has moved to. ; Liquid dancing : An illusionary dance style that focuses on flowing and continuous liquid-like motions, with concentration on the fingers, hands and arms. It is stylistically connected to – and often mixed with – waving. Liquid dancing is common in rave culture, and some dancers consider it a complete style of its own. ; Miming : Performing techniques of traditional miming to the beat of a song. Most commonly practiced are various movements with the hands as if one could hold onto air and pull their body in any possibly direction. Miming can also be used to allow a popper to tell a story through his or her dance. This style is often used in battles to show the opponent how they can defeat them. ; Old Man : Inspired by watching an old man who had one of his leg deformed and had walking difficulty, Boogaloo Sam saw inspiration and developed this move. ; Puppet : A style imitating a puppet or marionette tied to strings. Normally performed alone or with a partner acting as the puppet master pulling the strings. ; Robot/botting : A style imitating a robot or mannequin. ; Scarecrow : A style imitating the scarecrow character of The Wizard of Oz. Claimed to be pioneered by Boogaloo Sam in 1977. Focuses on out-stretched arms and rigid poses contrasted with loose hands and legs. ; Slow motion : Moving very slowly with exaggerated movements to make it appear as if the dancer is viewed in slow motion. ; Strobing : A style of popping that gives the impression that the dancer is moving within a strobe light. To produce this effect, a dancer will take any ordinary movement (such as waving hello to someone) in conjunction with quick, short stop-and-go movements to make a strobing motion. Mastering strobing requires perfect timing and distance between each movement. ; Struttin : Struttin is a dance style originating out of the City of San Francisco, CA in the 1970s. ; Ticking : A way of popping where the dancer pops at smaller intervals, generally twice as fast as normal. ; Toyman : Based on action figures such as G.I. Joe and Major Matt Mason, developed by an old member of the Electric Boogaloos called Toyman Skeet. Goes between straight arms and right angles to simulate limited joint movement. ; Tutting/King Tut : Inspired by the art of Ancient Egypt (the name derived from the Egyptian pharaoh Tutankhamun), tutting exploits the body's ability to create geometric positions (such as boxes) and movements, predominantly with the use of right angles. It generally focuses on the arms and hands, and includes sub-styles such as finger tutting. : [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwAQvZAW2vk Modern tutting example] (YouTube) ; Twist o flex : Moving only one body part at a time, which gives the impression that the body is twisting. ; Vibrating : Tensing muscles very hard, causing them to shake or flutter. ; Walk-out : A move commonly used to change positions. ; Waving : Waving is composed of a series of fluid movements that give the appearance that a wave is traveling through the dancer's body. It is often mixed with liquid dancing. Notable poppers * Salah BenlemqawanssaWinner of Juste Debout popping division in 2004 and 2006. Winner of Incroyable talent (France's version of Britain's Got Talent) in 2006.http://www.m6.fr/html/emissions/incroyabletalent/index.php. Accessed 2009-08-03. * Mark "King Tut" BensonWidely acknowledged as creator of tutting style. http://www.mrwiggles.biz/poppin_lessons.htm. Accessed 2011-01-13. * Michael "Boogaloo Shrimp" ChambersFull cast for Breakin' at IMDB. Accessed 2009-08-03. * Steffan "Mr. Wiggles" ClementeArticle on Mr. Wiggles. Sedgewick Ave. Accessed 2009-08-03. * Phillip "Pacman" Chbeeb * Bruno "Poppin Taco" Falcon * Robert Muraine * Kaito "Kite" Masai Winner of SDK 2008, 2009, 2010. Accessed 2010-08-23. * Suga Pop Henderson, April K. "Dancing Between Islands: Hip Hop and the Samoan Diaspora." In The Vinyl Ain't Final: Hip Hop and the Globalization of Black Popular Culture, ed. by Dipannita Basu and Sidney J. Lemelle, 180-199. London; Ann Arbor, MI: Pluto Press, 200 * Nam "Poppin'" Hyun Joon"From street to stage, Korean B boys rise to the nation's pride". Yonhap news. Accessed 2009-08-03.HanBooks | Over the Rainbow. Accessed 2009-08-03. * Delphine "Dey Dey" Nguyen Winner of Juste Debout popping division in 2010. http://www.juste-debout.com/top/articles/offices/45 Accessed 2010-05-14.Winner of UK BBoy Championship in 2009.http://www.bboychampionships.com/content/view/279/221/. Accessed 2010-05-14. * Steven "Skeeter Rabbit" Nichols http://www.electricboogaloos.com/eb_skeeter_rabbit.html. Accessed 2009-08-03. * "Boogaloo" Sam Solomon (Creator of boogaloo style) * Timothy "Popin' Pete" Solomon (Little brother of Boogaloo Sam) Guardian Unlimited Arts | 'We have a mission to spread the word'. The Guardian. Accessed 2009-08-03. References and notes Category:Styles of dance